marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Men: Blue Annual Vol 1 1
(Venom's Story) (X-Men's Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Nick Bradshaw | CoverArtist2 = Federico Blee | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Venom... we're the X-Men. We'd like to have a word. | Speaker = Cyclops | StoryTitle1 = Poison-X: Part 1 | Writer1_1 = Cullen Bunn | Penciler1_1 = Edgar Salazar | Inker1_1 = Edgar Salazar | Colourist1_1 = Matt Milla | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_2 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_3 = Christina Harrington | Editor1_4 = Allison Stock | Editor1_5 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * * * Unnamed weapons dealers * Unnamed criminals * * * * * Unnamed space pirate Other Characters: * * * * * Unnamed alien spy * * * Races and Species: * * Numerous unidentified alien species * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ***** ****** ******* ******** ** *** **** ***** Unnamed saloon ** * Items: * * * * Microbot * * * * * * Unnamed space pirate's symbiote Vehicles: * * Killer Thrill's ship Events: * | Synopsis1 = On Klyntar, a family of symbiotes are attacked by a space pirate, who herds them towards traps he's set and mocks them for not putting up a fight. When a sixth symbiote tries to save the other five, the space pirate captures it as well, stating he was hired to capture five of them for an unknown buyer and that if it had kept running it might have been able to escape. In Madripoor on Earth, the teenage incarnation of Scott Summers stands outside the X-Mansion chatting with Corsair using a tablet. Corsair remarks that things have been unusually quiet aside from a few jobs as bodyguards, but is interrupted by the rest of the Starjammers - who crowd in to say hello. Hepzibah, drinking from an X-Men mug, asks Scott when he'll come back out to space, but before he can answer Corsair shoos them away asking for some privacy. Smirking, Corsair asks Scott how his relationship with Jean Grey and/or Bloodstorm is developing, saying he wants to live vicariously through his son. Hepzibah throws her mug at him from off-screen, calling out that she's in the same room and can hear him. Scott remarks that Hepzibah is being her usual self and asks if his alternate-universe father is alright, but Corsair's reply is interrupted by an explosion from off-screen. Corsair draws his sword and drops the tablet, telling the Starjammers to repel the boarders. Raza, Hepzibah, and Ch'od are quickly incapacitated by a flurry of tendrils; Corsair coming across them unconscious and suspended from the ceiling. As Scott calls out to his father, Corsair snatches up the tablet and relays his co-ordinates just before a tentacle strikes him and knocks him out. A distorted voice cheerfully quips that it had fun fighting and intends to collect the bounty the Starjammers have amassed, barking orders to scuttle the Starjammers' ship. As Scott calls out to his father, a clawed hand picks up his father's tablet and Scott gets a brief glimpse of a pink-haired female figure with fanged jaws, claws, and large white eyes before the feed goes dead. As he calls out for his father, Jean Grey runs up to him - having been alerted to his distress by their psychic link. Scott asks her if she saw the monstrous face of the person who'd attacked the Starjammers, and Jean remarks that she did and they're going to need outside assistance before telepathically summoning the Young X-Men. In an alley, Venom surveys an arms deal, the symbiote cautioning Eddie to be careful due to the ordinance - flamethrower arm-cannons - being dangerous to them. As Venom interrupts the transaction one of the arms-dealers mistakes him for Spider-Man, annoying him. The symbiote tries to warn Eddie as one of the thugs aims an arm-cannon at Venom, but he mistakenly assumes it's referring to the machine-guns the other thugs are wielding. Just before the thug with the arm-cannon can set Venom ablaze, he's blasted aside by a beam of red energy. Venom turns to see who the interlopers are, the symbiote telling Eddie they're not enemies. Cyclops introduces himself and the other Young X-Men, saying they'd like to have a word, but Venom brusquely dismisses them. Cyclops tries to explain despite Venom telling him to leave him alone, but when Cyclops mentions symbiotes attacked his father the Venom symbiote's interest is piqued and it tells Eddie to hear Cyclops out. Eddie ignores it and tells Cyclops that's a tough break but not his concern. Jean Grey asks Venom if he's really turning his back on them, saying she knows Eddie is trying to be a better person; but Venom snaps at her to stay out of his head, snarling that he knows who she is from news reports but that she knows nothing about him if she thinks he's remotely interested. Beast and Angel try to reason with Venom, who brushes them off saying he's not just going to take their word that symbiotes are causing the X-Men trouble and that there are plenty of problems here on Earth for him to deal with; the Venom symbiote scolding Eddie for not listening to it and exasperatedly remarking that this is why no-one likes him. Jean telepathically remarks that Plan B - asking nicely - isn't working and asks Scott if Plan A is a go. Scott replies that she was right but that it was worth a try, then opens fire on Venom as the Young X-Men attack. The symbiote tells Eddie to stop, but he ignores it and rips the door off a car, smashing Angel with it and snarling that the Venom they were talking to is as nice as he gets and now they've made him angry. Jean tells the other X-Men to keep Venom distracted while she tries to telepathically incapacitate both Eddie and the symbiote. Hank leaps at Venom while shouting that they didn't come to pick a fight, but Venom tosses him aside and sneers that's obviously not the case. Iceman tries to freeze Venom, but he easily breaks free and roars that they don't know what they're dealing with and that he's killed people for doing less than what the Young X-Men have done. He abruptly collapses, the symbiote quietly apologizing to Eddie as he passes out. Cyclops congratulates Jean, who says that she didn't do anything and that it was the symbiote who knocked Eddie out, speculating that it wants to help them. Corsair regains consciousness and Hepzibah runs over to check on her lover - her hands and those of the other Starjammers encased in high-tech manacles. Corsair asks what the raiders who captured them want, and she replies that they probably intend to cash in on the Starjammers' bounties. In response to her despairing over their situation, Corsair bites his lip and spits out a microbot. Hepzibah remarks she thought she noticed something imbedded in his lip, but Corsair interrupts before she can spill the intimate details of their relationship to the rest of the team. The microbot sprouts tendrils and hacks into Corsair's manacles, popping them open, but before he can free the others a larger, thicker tendril coils around his throat. The pink-haired symbiote-host lifts him off the ground as she and her teammates, all bonded to symbiotes, enter the cell. Sarcastically apologizing for evesdropping and saying she couldn't help but use her new suit to play voyeur, the pink-haired bounty-hunter introduces herself as Killer Thrill and her teammates as Jord and Hexxer, crushing Corsair's microbot. When Corsair demands to know what she wants, Killer Thrill quips that what she wants is to torture the Starjammers to the brink of death, but that she needs to keep them alive so as to collect their bounties. As Eddie regains consciousness, the Venom symbiote tells him to not be mad. Ignoring it, Eddie snarls that whoever knocked him out is going to pay as he climbs to his feet and sees he is trapped inside a tube-shaped forcefield. As Venom roars at the Young X-Men to let him out, the symbiote tells Eddie they didn't knock him out - it did when it surrendered. Eddie is outraged that the symbiote acted against him, arguing with it as it tells him to calm down and to listen to them. Beast excitedly tells Venom that his initial observations of the symbiote have proven fascinating and asks to interview him, but Venom snarls that once he gets out he's going to eat Beast's brain. Disgusted, the symbiote rebukes Eddie and angrily demands he tell the X-Men that they don't eat brains anymore. Eddie remains silent as Cyclops addresses him and apologizes for ambushing him, the symbiote telling Eddie to keep an open mind and that helping the X-Men and the Klyntar is the right thing to do. Venom snaps that as far as he's concerned the X-Men have a death wish, but Cyclops reiterates that the people who attacked his father were wearing symbiotes and looked a lot like him. Venom replies that it's not the symbiote that's the problem but the person bonded to it, and that they can study him all they want but that's not going to help them fight the person inside. Frustrated with Eddie's stubbornness, the Venom symbiote tells him that it wants what the X-Men want, the save their families. Henry activates his headpiece and apologizes as Danger contacts him and scolds the Young X-Men for their impetuous behavior and embarking on a hazardous mission, saying they should have waited for Jimmy and Bloodstorm to return and let her contact Magneto. The Venom symbiote finally persuades Eddie to help the Young X-Men, and Cyclops releases Venom from the forcefield. Venom asks where they are, and Cyclops replies that they're on their ship. Hank protests they had to leave before Magneto realized something was up and stopped them, but Danger continues to rebuke him and says he's lucky she managed to maintain life-support as long as she has and that they're running on fumes. Venom overhears this and asks where they are and what the disembodied voice is talking about, and Cyclops replies they're a long way from home as their ship touches down near the coordinates Corsair had given him. Venom is angered that the Young X-Men abducted him and took him into space against his will, but Jean tells him to make the most of it and asks how often it is that he gets to see strange new worlds. Recalling the traumatic events of the Venomverse War, Venom retorts that it's too damn often. Iceman and Angel remain excited - the latter especially when an attractive female alien flirtatiously complements his wings - and Jean tells the others she'll set up a short-range psychic field that will act to translate any alien languages they hear to English and vice-versa. Danger tells Hank that she can't accompany him as she needs to run repairs on their ship, and he apologizes and says she's done more than enough. Jean tries to reassure Scott that all they need to do now is find the Starjammers, Venom rebuking Scott for his pessimistic outlook. Hank interfaces with a tech node to track down the Starjammers' ship, Venom snapping at an alien he sees curiously examining him. When they arrive at the Starjammer they take note of how dilapidated it looks, Jean remarking she can't sense anyone. When she rebukes Venom for tactlessly stating the bodies could still be onboard, he indicates the wreckage and asks if she thinks anyone could have survived. Sikorsky emerges from a vent, badly damaged, and states that the Starjammers are still alive. As the robotic insect explains they were attacked by enemies who used Klyntar symbiotes as bioweapons, the Venom symbiote cautions Eddie that Poisons could be involved and that this is why they must help the X-Men. As the symbiote recalls the traumatic events of the Venomverse War, Venom states that the symbiotes - or at least the people inside them - are bad news, asking if they shouldn't contact the adult X-Men to handle this. Cyclops tells Venom there's no time for that, Sikorsky telling Scott to leave him behind to repair himself, as in his current state he'd only be a burden. As they leave the ship, Venom complains that they're all going to die, the Venom symbiote apologizing for drawing Eddie into another fight for the sake of its species. Eddie laments that once again he's stuck playing babysitter to a bunch of teenagers. They enter a tavern, Cyclops telling his team to watch each others' backs. Iceman remarks they should have contacted Jimmy and Bloodstorm for backup, but Angel assures him that between his fire-wings and Bobby's ability to turn into an ice monster they've got things handled. Venom tells Beast that if they find the space pirates who abducted the Starjammers they'll need flame- and sonic-based weapons, Hank thanking him for being willing to share information on the symbiotes' weaknesses like that. The bartender takes one look at Cyclops and Marvel Girl and tells them to get out, as no matter how much a wretched hive of scum and villainy his tavern is he's not serving teenagers alcohol. Cyclops assures him that they're only there for information, but the bartender retorts that considering they arrived with a klyntar warrior any information he gives will only mean trouble for him. He starts to suggest they look for someone called Haze Mancer, but is interrupted when five of Killer Thrill's comrades arrive, having been informed by the alien who had been staring at Venom. Iceman dryly remarks that this is why people don't want kids in bars as the Young X-Men and Venom prepare to fight. | Solicit = THE CROSSOVER BETWEEN VENOM AND X-MEN BLUE STARTS HERE! Spinning out of the events of Venomverse, the Children of the Atom and the Lethal Protector team up to take down an extradimensional threat! This is it, folks, the team-up you’ve been asking for: X-MEN BLUE and VENOM must band together in the cold reaches of space to protect our universe from a threat more diabolical than you can imagine. But will EDDIE BROCK, his faithful SYMBIOTE, MARVEL GIRL, CYCLOPS, ICEMAN, BEAST and ANGEL be enough to save this universe? I really, really hope so. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included